Highschool Drama
by hunni C A K E
Summary: Multiple Pairings, Eventual NaruSasu! Highscool is a tough place. Especially when you kinda think you dig your best friend. Though Naruto's still confused as ever, he tries to ignore his feelings. It works..for a while. With drama all around you it's hard
1. Candy cigars

**Authors Note: **

Okay, so this is a new fiction obviously. It, I have to say, is most likely going to become my pride and joy and love. A lot of the things that will happen in this is based on my days in school. I used to jot down funny things, and I recently found all those notes and all these memories came rushing back. Some of the best times I've ever had, and I'd love to share them with everyone in the form of a story!

It takes place at first, during their freshman year of highschool. There will be many pairings in this story, teenagers experimenting with dating each other and all. Though there will eventually be main pairings, they just might be that noticeable in the first few chapters. And I'm thinking of making a sequel already, if this one does well. Life during and after collage…how does that sound?

_Warnings: Bisexuality, Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, gay acting…stupid things, random acts of licking, duct tape, and much more.._

_Pairings: Implied ShikaIno, NaruSasu/SasuNaru._

* * *

"We are so gay…,"

"Hn. This was your lame-ass idea,"

"Shut up, teme! I just don't want anyone to see us.."

"Dobe, who the fuck is going to see us in my backyard?"

"Well…I don't know! Someone could!"

Snorting at that, Uchiha Sasuke turned his head away from his blonde idiot of friend. "I'd like to see them try and climb my fence-"

Just as Sasuke spoke though, it seemed as though fate had it out for him. Because up and over the fence, popped up Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura's heads. Though they were all friends, it didn't mean Sasuke liked people scaling his fence.

"Ohayo Sasuke, Naruto!" the girls called out in unison, with large smiles plastered on their faces as they hung their arms over the side of the fence.

Uzumaki Naruto just turned his head and cupped his hand around his mouth and shoved the rest of his coco puffs cereal stick into his mouth. Chewing on it quickly, and nudging Sasuke his elbow to do the same.

Glaring at the blonde, Sasuke complied however and quickly ate the rest of his stick as well, ignoring the slight burn from the end that had been lit.

Yes…

Sasuke and Naruto lit the ends of their coco puffs sticks to make it look like they were smoking cigars.

Childish, ne? It was Naruto's idea after all…

However, it was cool at the time, though it would cease to be if anyone saw. Luckily, Sakura and Ino wee busy trying to keep themselves up on the fence that they managed not to notice.

Now, acting all cool and leaning back against the steps going up to Sasuke's deck, the two boys looked to Ino and Sakura.

"Ne, what do you guys want?" Naruto called out, whining slightly. Those two were budding in on his time with Sasuke. It was Saturday afternoon and he was spending the night at the Uchiha's place, and the soul purpose of this as for them to be ALONE. Or at least, that's what it was for Naruto.

"Geez Naruto, sorry for bothering you. We just wanted to see if you guys would go to the movies with us. Shikamaru offered to take me out on a date, believe it or not. I couldn't either!" she paused to squeal before continuing.

"But anyway, yeah, Sasuke could take out Sakura and Naruto…could…well…find a date I guess." Ino said, tilting her head and scrunching her nose up a bit. Truth be told she had forgotten about who Naruto would take. Maybe they should have stopped and brought Hinata or someone.

Sasuke at this news scowled slightly. "No thank you Ino, Sakura. Maybe another time, tonight me and Naruto are doing something between just us." he glanced over to Naruto and glared at him, kicking him with a foot lightly.

"Oh, uh…right! Right! We're already doing something later.." Naruto filled in, grinning sheepishly and waving his hand in a little in a dismissive manner. Though the pit of his stomach sank lightly for a reason that was unknown to him, at Sasuke's words. Not in a disgusted way, but more like…excited.

Shivering, he cringed before shaking his head and looking over to the girls after realizing he was now staring at Sasuke.

"Aww, that's to bad…" Sakura said pouting, jutting her lip out and huffing. She was looking forward to a date with her Sasuke, but he had plans with Naruto already.

"Fine, you and your boyfriend go play then" Ino said winking as she and Sakura hopped down from the fence, giggling madly.

They loved to tease the two boys about liking each other. They made such a cute couple it was insane. Though neither boy had ever admitted to being attracted to the other, even though both had stated they were bi, like more than half of their other friends.

So, leaving the boys in an uncomfortable silence, Sasuke stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. Naruto looked up and blinked, he hadn't really heard much of what Ino had said. Somehow he had ended up staring at Sasuke again..

So springing to his feet and following Sasuke up the stairs to the deck, the blonde boy bounced along while humming.

The Uchiha pulled the sliding door aside that led into the house and allowed Naruto to enter before following after. Closing the door behind them and then padding across the wooden floor of the kitchen, Sasuke made way to his room. Naruto following after grabbing a few snacks to munch on down there.

"Going down the stairs to the basement, Sasuke made a right and opened the door to his room. Slipping inside after turning the light on, Sasuke made way to his bed and flopped down on it. The water inside sloshing around and moving him around like he was a boat on the ocean.

Naruto followed inside and closed the door. Moving to the beanbag chair by Sasuke's bed, which was also in front of the T.V., Naruto flung himself down on the dark blue object.

Sighing, he flung a bag of candy over his shoulder at Sasuke, who caught it almost gracefully. Then opening a bag of chips himself, Naruto started to munch on the them as Sasuke turned the T.V on and began to search for something to watch.

* * *

"God, how boring.." Naruto said after awhile, rolling his eyes as Sasuke as he went through the channels a second time.

Snorting, Sasuke threw the remote down at Naruto and sat up a little on his side he was laying on. "You find something then…"

Naruto rubbed at his shoulder where the remote connected before taking the thing and just turning the T.V. off altogether.

"Let's just…not watch T.V., how 'bout that?" Naruto said looking over his shoulder at Sasuke with a fleeting smile.

"Hn…and what do you suppose we pass the time with?" the Uchiha countered, sitting up now and letting his legs hit the floor on either side of Naruto. His hands pushing on the blond's shoulders as he raised an eyebrow.

For some reason, Naruto felt weird about Sasuke's presence being so close to him. He leaned forward a little and squirmed in his seat. "Umm, I don't know…" he said hesitantly, he actually hadn't thought of that yet.

Suddenly though, Sasuke swung a leg over Naruto's head and hopped over to the side. Moving to his dresser by the table the T.V. was sitting on, Sasuke picked up a few random things. The silence in the room, was the only sound other than Sasuke messing with things on his dresser. Suddenly though, the Uchiha spoke.

"I'm getting braces tomorrow, after you leave to go home.."

"WHAT!?"

"I said, I'm getting-"

"I heard what you said, teme! How come?" Naruto said, standing up and at an instant he had turned Sasuke around and had him pinned to the dresser.

Shrugging the best he could, Sasuke looked away from Naruto as he tried to press himself further into the dresser and away from the heat radiating from Naruto's body.

"I don't know, my mother said I needed them.."

"That's bullshit! Your smile is perf-…fine.." Naruto said, stopping himself, before shaking his head and pulling his hands up to Sasuke's jaw. Prying the males mouth open to get a look at his teeth, Naruto furried his eyebrows and tilted the Uchiha's chin up.

Struggling in Naruto's hold, he broke away and looked down to the floor with a scowl on his face. "It's not like I want them, my mother says that since Itachi had them, that I have to too. Stupid, yeah I know…" Sasuke said, looking up to Naruto and shrugging.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and growled out Itachi's name slightly before stepping back from Sasuke. "Uh-huh…sure." he said, raising his arms and locking them behind his head before flopping down on Sasuke's bed.

The raven haired boy sighed and brought his body down next to the blonde's, the waves from the water underneath them making them sway up and down.

"Just, don't laugh when I come to school on Monday.."

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't.." Naruto paused, before grinning.

"I'll fucking crack up!" he said with a fit of laughter, before being hit in the gut by Sasuke's fist.

"Ughh…" Coughing slightly, Naruto groaned and turned onto his side way from Sasuke.

"Nevermind.." the blond said in a slightly higher voice, stretching back out and rubbing his hand on his now sore stomach.

Snorting slightly, Sasuke turned his glare up to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Naruto however had much more detailed thoughts going through his head. Thoughts of how Sasuke's braces could be a plus side - a plus side for himself.

Shaking those out of his head, Naruto tilted his head toward the raven haired boy and sighed before closing his eyes as well. Nothing good would come of it if Naruto continued to think about his best friend in such a way. Abandoning all thoughts about it, and anything related to Sasuke or anything sexual or romantic, Naruto fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? I know this chapter was kinda boring, but it's just the introduction, so it'll get better, I promise! Hilarious encounters ensures and much, much more…


	2. Ihop

**Authors note:**

Enjoy! Although it is rather boring…the more exciting stuff will happen in the **next **chapter.

R&R please.

* * *

That following morning after the cereal stick and braces, it was very… uneventful. Mikoto did however find the need to wake the two sleeping boys in a very loud manner.

Banging on a pot with a metal spoon as she burst through Sasuke's bedroom door, she yelled loudly. "Get up boys!" and she repeated it several times before getting closer to the bed where they both lay sprawled in various directions, limbs overlapping one another other.

Mikoto bent down close to Naruto's ear, now hitting the pot more softly, but still hard enough so that she could see both the boys flinch whenever she hit the pot. Though they kept on trying to pretend she wasn't there, trying to block her out, though it was really useless.

"We'll go out to breakfast…at I-hop!" she purred with a devilish grin. And at the those soft spoken words, Naruto's bright blue eyes shot open. He sat up and jumped off of the bed, bouncing around with an energy that should be illegal at 8 in the morning.

"Sweet!" he shouted, pumping his arm in the arm. If it was one thing that Naruto loved besides ramen, it would be breakfast. The most important meal of the day and typically Naruto's favorite meal other than if he had ramen at lunch or dinner.

The sudden movement from the water bed when Naruto got up though, made Sasuke's eye snap open. He was rolled off of the bed by a wave of water underneath him, and he landed rather uncomfortable on the floor. Lifting his head, Sasuke glared at his mother as he slowly rose to his feet. Brushing himself off, he ignored the innocent smile he got from her.

Suddenly, though Mikoto grabbed an already dressed Naruto and rushed out the door with him, yelling over her shoulder. "Come on Naru-chan! Lets hurry and head out to the car, Sasuke will follow in no more than five minutes, or we leave without you!" she yelled, more than halfway up the stairs already.

With a defeated sigh, Sasuke dressed quickly. In a simple pair of loose fitting jeans and a black hoodie over a red shirt, he ran his hands through his hair fixing it a bit. Finding his shoes quickly, he jogged up the steps as he pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbows.

Once at the front of the house and out the door, Sasuke looked up to see his mother gripping the steering wheel of her car very tightly. He could tell he was very close to exceeding that five minutes that was granted to him and it was scary to see her suddenly smile after seeing him. His mother was an impatient woman, and she switched

Sliding into the backseat next to Naruto, Sasuke closed the door behind him and pulled his seat belt across his chest and buckled it. Looking up to Naruto who was happily humming while looking out the window, Sasuke frowned.

Sweeping his eyes over Naruto's body, he parted his lips as he turned his body toward the blonde. "Are you…wearing my…clothes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as his lips tugged into a sort of smirk.

Naruto froze, turning to Sasuke after a moment with his hand now tucked in his hair scratching at the back of his neck. "Um…" he looked down at himself, he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and a pair of the same kind of jeans Sasuke was wearing. "maybe..?" he asked, giving the Uchiha a sheepish grin while laughing sort of nervously.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the blonde and turned his body to the side and looked out the window. "Just don't get anything on them.." he said, resting his hands on his knees as he stretched out his legs a bit.

Though a part of Sasuke felt odd about this situation. Naruto had borrowed his clothes before, but that was a long time ago. Now…it was different. He almost wanted to tell Naruto he looked good in his clothes, they were tight on him, Sasuke being smaller than the blonde.

Though he knew he wasn't straight, he just felt wrong about the part of him that thought those things about Naruto. They…were like brothers, so naturally this would feel weird. But Sasuke sort of liked the feeling he got when he looked at Naruto…and that just totally messed him up. It made him want to just drop dead, he couldn't explain why even to himself.

Sighing, the raven haired boy focused on watching the lines of the pavement pass under the tires as they drove.

At I-hop, seated in a booth with menu's held up in front of them, Naruto was thinking aloud.

"I want chocolate pan-! no, no…I want!- nooo…Ugggh, why does everything have to sound so good?!" the blonde said, growling lightly, hitting his head with the menu.

Mikoto giggled softly at Naruto, pulling her legs up on her side of the booth and tucking them under herself. "Naruto, hun, just don't get something with a lot of sugar. It's not to pretty when you have a bunch." she teased, shaking her head lightly as she went back to reading the menu with a finger poised on her cheek.

Nodding subconsciously, Naruto set his menu down after finally finding the thing he wanted after a minute. Shifting, Naruto leaned against Sasuke's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the male who had his arms crossed. His menu was already laying on the table and Naruto placed his over top of it.

Flicking his eyes up to Sasuke, he watched him for a moment with his mouth a gap. "Ne, Sasuke…what should we do when we get back? We could go see Neji and Gaara, maybe.." Naruto said, just voicing an idea he had come up with.

Shrugging the best he could with Naruto leaning against his shoulder, he glared at something nonexistent on the far wall of the restaurant. "If you really want to.." he said with a sigh, with a hint of malice hidden in those words.

Oh, he had no problem with Neji. They got along fine, if staring contests and competitions were fine. It was Gaara that he had a bone to pick with, though he'd never let Naruto know that.

It was just…the way the redhead looked at Naruto that made him want to strangle the boy at times.

Even though he was supposedly dating Neji, the redhead was to close for comfort with Naruto. It made Sasuke's blood boil… Though really, Sasuke didn't have a reason to be…_jealous_, if he was at that. He didn't know why he cared so much…

The rest of the day was very uneventful, they didn't end up going to Neji's house, because Mikoto wanted to go to the store and drag the two boys around some. They went shopping for a while and then dropped Naruto off at his house. He didn't have anything with him, because he never brought anything to Sasuke's house anyway. They were so close and had been since they were very little that Naruto had duplicates of everything at the ravens house it seemed.

Then, Sasuke went to the Orthodontist…to get his braces on.


	3. Braces

_AN: I hope this chapter is okay...  
_

* * *

Ugh. His mouth was killing him.

After getting his braces put on yesterday, Sasuke had felt him for the first hour. But then, he supposed, they started pulling on his teeth, to of course fix the problems in his mouth. He couldn't even eat, his teeth were so sore. The only thing he could manage was mashed potatoes.

Sighing, the raven haired boy got out of his mothers car and pulled his backpack across his shoulders. Keeping his lips pursed together, he started walking over to where he and his friends stood in the morning before heading into the school building.

Naruto bounced up in his face before anyone else had a chance to even spare him a glance, though.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up? You got your braces? Do they hurt? Can I see them? Please, please!!" The barrage of usual morning questions was sent the raven's way, only mixed up with different set per different circumstance.

"Hn." Was his only response, if it was even considered one. He turned his head away from Naruto, glaring silently at the ground.

"Aw, come on Sasuke! Please? I'll only cheat off of you once today, I promise!" the blonde boy begged, clasping his hands together and staring down at the slightly shorter boy.

Turning his head back to Naruto, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine." was his muttered response, before he opened his mouth in a forced smile. His braces were the typical silver color, and the rubber bands around his brackets were dark blue and orange. The color alternating on every bracket.

Naruto's eye twitched lightly, but he'd promised Sasuke that he wouldn't laugh, so he wouldn't.

There really was no need to laugh though, because the raven not only looked good in braces, but..

"You look fucking hot!" Naruto said with a grin, causing everyone around them to stare for a moment before looking away and going back to what they were doing.

Sasuke on the other hand just snapped his jaw shut and gave a "hn" to Naruto as he turned away from him.

"Thanks?"

"Hell yeah that's a thanks," Naruto said his grin widening, as he reached up and patted his best friend on the back.

"Now, let's get to class. Kakashi sensei just might be on time today," Naruto said, tugging Sasuke into the building to get to homeroom.

Passing by the hoards of screaming freshman - still in a twist about how they couldn't figure out where their classrooms where, even three weeks into the new year. The two boys stopped at their lockers, which where conveniently placed next to each other curtsy of their last names. Grabbing their Literature books and notebooks needed for the class, they started down the hallway in which the classroom they were headed to was at the very end of the hall.

Slipping inside the classroom, Sasuke ventured back to his assigned seat in the very back of the room, on the side with the windows that lined the wall. Naruto on the other hand wasn't as lucky to sit in the back, he had the seat closest to Kakashi's desk. It had been made sure that the teacher could have a good eye on the blonde, and it was like that in almost every one of their classes. Well…except Chemistry with Orochimaru, that seat was reserved for Sasuke. In which cases, Sasuke never liked to talk about.

Naruto slumped down in his seat, head on the desk and eyes now closed as he prepared to sleep. They usually always had ten minutes or so after the bell until Kakashi came into the room. The bell hadn't even rung yet anyway, so Naruto figured he had plenty of time to catch on some sleep.

Sasuke on the other hand went ahead and opened his Literature book and read over the board for the daily assignment. He was usually the only one to begin the assignment before Kakashi told them to start on it. Everyone else opted for chatting with others in the class, something the raven was very much into.

The class passed smoothly, with Kakashi entering 10 minutes late, with an excuse rattling off the top of his head as usual. Though Naruto accused him of using the same one he had sometime earlier in the past week, but the older man just ignored him and explained the assignment before whipping out his Icha Icha Tactics book. Burying his nose into it, he put his feet up on his desk, grinning under his medical mask that covered the lower portion of his face.

* * *

The rest of Kakashi's class had been uneventful, which wasn't an everyday thing. Usually Naruto did something in which made him look like even more of an idiot than he already was.

After meeting up with Gaara and Neji in the hallway, the foursome walked toward their chemistry class, the group having it the same period. They weren't this lucky with their classes all the time however. Naruto and Sasuke only had one more together, and that was a math class.

Heading into the classroom, three of the boys traveled to the back of the classroom. Where Neji and Gaara sat side by side at a table, lucking out to be lab partners, and also snagging the table in the very back, furthest away from Orochimaru. Naruto sat at the table in front of them, with Ino as his lab partner. Sasuke however, sat at the table almost directly in front of Orochimaru's desk, nearest to the first window in the room. He was lucky enough to be paired with the teacher himself for experiments and labs, seeing as how this period had an off number of people. Oh, yeah, that totally just happened by itself.

Sasuke could have sworn that Lee had been in this second period class on the first day of school.

Sighing, the raven sat down at the table, spreading his things out beside him, because he had the room, with no partner and all. Orochimaru entered the room a few minutes later as the bell rag. He was holding a cup of coffee, seeming to stick his tongue into it, swirling the liquid around.

Sasuke gagged a little at the gaze that was sent his way, sinking down his seat as he turned his head away to look out the window. Orochimaru only smirked, welcoming the class while rolling his S's a little excessively.

The class mumbled back their replies, and the strange teacher received nothing from Sasuke. Only a sour look, that clearly expressed his distain for the pale skinned teacher.

The look didn't bother him though, and the brunette only sat down at his desk, crossing his legs over one another and setting his up of coffee down. He looked over to Sasuke, tilting his head, a hand reaching up and playing with a few locks of his hair as he stared at the boy.

"Sasuke, how are you this fine morning, doing well?" he asked, leaning forward, which resulted in the raven leaning back in his chair. Did his table get closer to Orochimaru's desk overnight? It was seriously almost touching the teachers desk, there was barely three inches space between the table and the desk.

"I'm Fine." he answered, forcing his face to contort into that of being stoic, not wanting to allow any emotion to spread across his face. He didn't want the teacher to know how badly he made him uncomfortable, it would only give him satisfaction. Plus, he figured that the pale skinned man had a thing for him, so it might only make him seem vulnerable. Which wasn't a good thing, considering the guy was freaky enough as it was, Sasuke didn't need to be molested on top of that.

The teacher tilted his head, smirk widening slightly.

"Good, I wouldn't want my most precious student to be feeling bad. I'd be forced to do something about it.." he trailed off, licking his lips with malicious intent, in which Sasuke's eye twitched and he looked down at the table, sinking down in his seat a little more.

He remained quiet, as the man got on his computer, checking names for attendance to class. Afterwards, he explained that they would be doing lab work today, experimenting with acids and their reactions to different materials.

After everyone got their aprons and goggles on, Orochimaru suited up along with them and handed out the materials.

10 minutes went by, and everyone started following the instructions they were given, writing down their observations as well.

Naruto and Ino were moving along nicely, the male blond occasionally freaking out because he got acid on his arm. But Orochimaru assured him from his place by Sasuke's side that it wasn't that harmful. They were using a more watered down version of what it really was.

This did little to convince Naruto though, as he was still wary, not wanting to touch anything, and pretty much let Ino do the whole lab. She was pretty pissed about that too, and made a point of spilling everything she could on Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't fairing that well either, his hands shook within his gloves and he inched away from Orochimaru every so often. Only he was met with the wall after a while, and he was subdued to question as to why he was so far away from his beloved teacher after a while.

Scooting back to the older mans side, the raven haired boy swallowed before writing a few things down that his teacher was doing with the acid. Though at one point, he was pretty sure that he felt the older man brush his hands against his hip bone and maybe a few other places as well.

He was glad when the whole thing was over, but Orochimaru grabbed his am and pulled him to his chest. Yeah, that was an awkward feeling.

"Sasuke, I need to see you after class." he stated, his lips curving upwards slightly before letting go of the raven and moving to turn to the class.

Shivering, Sasuke sat down, sinking into his seat. He couldn't stand being alone with that man.

* * *

After the class had ended, Naruto walked out of the room with a sour look on his face as he glanced over his shoulder. Sasuke was still sitting in his seat, and he knew that the other wasn't able to escape anytime soon.

Following after the redhead and brunette as they walked down the hallway, he caught up with them. Gaara and he heading off to Gym class-- Neji to his Art class. Naruto looking at his other side, it being empty. Usually Sasuke was there, his head in a manga or something as they walked. He sighed, sullenly looking over at Gaara who was staring ahead blankly.

Slumping his shoulders, the duo entered the gym a few seconds later, going to the locker rooms to change into their gym clothes.

It sucked with Sasuke not there, Gym being the only class they had together without the interference of actual work to do. Most of the time in gym they just played kickball or basketball, while the girls just sat on the stage doing…whatever it was they did.

The three teens didn't do much, they mostly shot hoops with each other and occasionally ran laps along with Lee. Along Sasuke was reluctant with all of that, saying he wasn't athletic, but he kept up fine, and scored more baskets than Naruto did-- and he is on the team.

But other than just doing…what they did, it was also Naruto's chance to tell Sasuke about every single little thing that happened to him when the other wasn't there. It had become a bad habit of the blond's, just to rattle off random information that really had no use, and of course tell it to his best friend. In which, Sasuke barely paid attention, if at all.

Ahhh, speak of the devil.

"Sasukeeeeee!!"

The blond shouted, waving his arms up and down at the Uchiha who just entered the gym in the white and red gym uniform they were all forced to wear. Face pulled into an annoyed look as he watched Naruto jump up and down whilst shouting his name. It caused girls on the stage to turn and stare him down as they attempted to undress him with there eyes.

Walking towards his idiot of a friend, and Gaara who had just whacked said idiot upside the head. It caused a small smirk to pull at the raven's features, as he stopped beside the two, hands shoved into his pockets.

They were all silent for a minute, and Naruto scratched his head with a hand, while snorting loudly.

"So do we need to file a report on a pedo today?" he spoke as a blond brow lifted.

"Not yet,"

"Oh, right then. Maybe tomorrow,"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Why do you both say 'Hn' all the time!" the blond said, looking between the redhead and the raven haired teens.

"Because."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you're worse than Gaara! At least he doesn't give a lame answer like, 'because'."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"I give up, let's just go to lunch early…"

* * *

Ummm, review please? It helps get the next chapter out quicker!! And it just happens to be halfway written already, so.. review review and it might come out in a few days!

* * *


	4. Rewrite

Eeeek, so yeah, obviously this isn't a chapter.

I have some bad news, or good news, depends on how you view it.

I'll be taking all the chapters of this story down and rewriting it. I read most of my story after not working on it for such a time and I just felt so disappointed in myself. Because I know I can do better than what's written here.

So, after I get the first chapter rewritten and it'll be longer than it was, as well, I'll be switching the old out for the new. So if you happen to like this story the way it is, I hope you can forgive me for this.


End file.
